ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fire and Brimstone
Log out "trick" I had read somewhere that you could log out and then back in to "reset" something. I was 0/19 as PLD/RNG while trying the center of the pool. I logged out in the tunnel, logged back in and got the earring on the first try. I did try Scavenge somewhat in the middle of the pool, so there's a slim chance I got very lucky. It just doesn't seem likely because a few other people have also said they went 1/1 after logging out. Also, I just logged out of FFXI. No need to completely shutdown POL. --JTimmons 07:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Dont know if they "fixed" it by now or if its because, only people whom it worked for, posted here before. But its definitly not a 100% chance after reloging. Just tried that and it didnt work BST/RNG Tried the logging thing 4 times and it didnt work at all. -- 05/2012 Additionial note: Now it worked 1/1 after i shut the game down. But since everyone else is obviously refering to simply log out the character i might just been lucky this time. Anyway, if logging don't work for you either try the shut down. As mysterious as it sounds, I too tried logging out in oz after some unsuccessful tries (about 5), and got the earring on first try after relogging. I was BLM/RNG at the time. Katriina 10:41, 11 October 2008 (UTC) 0/3, 1/1 after logout. June 9, 2011. --ShiftIntoTurbo 15:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) wow seriously 0/2 on it before log out, went logged out then 1/1 lol... honestly i think it works. --Firelurker456 03:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) 0/6 before bothering to try this... 1/1 after I logged back in. Placebo or not, it got the job done. -- Thecharger 05:51, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Logged out the night before near the door, logged on today, ran to the pool, scavenged and didn't get anything. Logged out to the character select screen, logged back in, 0/1. Logged out farther, but not entirely out of POL. Came back in, 1/1. --Musaku 00:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Adding my confirmation: 0/20 after I just walked up there. Then I did /shutdown in the hall, logged back in, ran up to the pool and used Scavenge immediately, and went 1/1. Was BLM/RNG. --Jawat 21:23, 26 April 2009 (UTC). wth! why does that work. xD it really did. i was 0/2 before on thf/rng. got it right after logging back. Went 0/23 the other day, today tried again went first 0/3 then tried log out trick and went 1/1 <_< Contributing to its success : 0/10 (at least) with no logouts, as WHM/RNG. Shut down my machine for the night, went to work the next day, logged in later in the afternoon, first thing I did was Scavenge. Earring 1/1. --Thundermelon 20:55, December 25, 2009 (UTC) This is NOT a 100% get-ur-item-fer-sure trick. First attempt, no earring. Logged out, logged in, Scavenge, no earring. Tah 00:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ok just did this 1st got old bullet box then 3 nothing logged out logged in then 1/1 for earring nin/rng Wraith Diabolos 10/1/09 This trick did not work for me at all. I just did this as 75RDM/37RNG and was 0/3 before I tried logging out. I tried logging out as well as shutting down POL. After 17 attempts, I finally gave up on this trick. Finally got it though. 1/47 total attempts >.< I may just very unlucky though. -- Demidia Leviathan 01:10, February 27, 2010 /RNG A friend of mine tried Scavenge as /RNG and couldn't get it done. Tried 15 times... He changed to Ranger as Main and got it. --Lito 04:07, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I also went 0/12 as /RNG before I gave up and came back as RNG main. Perhaps the chance of getting it is just much lower with /RNG? Added verification tag to article. --Seeum 15:43, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I also spent abouat 2 hours Scavenging as 75whm/rng and never got it. Re-adding Verification Tag. Yoteo 14:19, 14 June 2008 (UTC) /rng doesnt affect 'accuracy' Screenshot entails a couple details: 1-you can see the log shows me entering from Oztroja up untill the point I got the earring. The fact no meds were used means I must have been on a 75 job (or something high enough to get through without aggro), the sub-sequent use of Warp means I was on black mage. One may opt to make the argument that my rng is high enough level to run through Oztroja without aggro, as such, I posted my current job levels. 2-the log shows me going 1/1 on scavenges. --Nynja 14:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) 'Noted: ' You can perform the task of retrieving the Old Earring with Ranger as the subjob. I was able to easily accomplish this on BLM75/RNG37. I wasn't sure it would work, but I read in the forums of Allakhazam that it would, so I figured I'd test it and update this page if it worked. I had no trouble, and I can't imagine a level 50 Ranger attempting this. It almost seems like suicide! --Poof 23:43, 2 December 2006 (EST) Me too on first try as whm75/rng37 --Mira el dito 20:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I just went in as THF75/RNG37 and got it first try. I went as 75MNK/37RNG and got 1/3 using the log out trick. --Musaku 00:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Just got it on my first try as BLM/RNG. Soily 19:39, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Got on first try as 75THF/37RNG Got this on first try, didn't use log out trick or anything. 75SMN/37RNG walked to middle of pond, scavenged, done. Asai kaiyosho 07:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 75RDM/37RNG 0/12, logged out and back 0/5, logged out again 1/1. Chippy502 21:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC)